mundanefandomcom-20200215-history
Arthur Pendragon/Gateway Gaming
|born = |died = |species = Human }} |gender = Male |height = 1.83m (6 ft) |mass = 75 kg (165 lbs) |hair = Blonde |eyes = Blue |skin = |cyber = |era = |affiliation = * * }} |master = (Unofficially) |apprentice = }} Arthur Pendragon was a -born male and a former member of the , the ruling extended family of the . He's the former apprentice of , a female who perished during the earliest years of the . Biography Early Life Birth Arthur was the child of the Terran king Uther Pendragon and his Queen consort Igraine. Uther was the king of Britannia for over 40 years, and had waged an civil war against Asturias, a rivial nation that wanted the entire planet of Terra to be unders it rule. The King of Britannia had defended the borders for some time, however during an raid on Caledonia, Uther's pregnant wife Igraine was greatly wounded, and was taken into emergency care. Uther and his knights were able to fend off the attack and cripple the invasion battalion, forcing it to flee. However, according to his Knight-Medic, the unborn child wont be able to make it. In order to secure the survival of his child, Uther left Caledonia undercover, heading to the Forest of Avalon through the Highlands. Uther had rumours of an being capable of wielding magic, a line of supernatural practice to manipulate the Force through unconventional means outside of the Jedi Order or the Sith. The King wandered through the forest were a man appeared in grey robes, hiding his face from the king. The robed man told Uther that he knows why he seeks him; to save his son from death. Uther pleaded to the warlock to save his child, but the warlock had conditioned a deal. The warlock will take the child, simply as that. Agreeing, Uther was able to return to Caledonia with the warlock in secrecy. Taking him to the bedchambers, Uther showed him Igraine with a protuded belly showing she's pregnant. Laying his hands on her belly, he'd began to chant incomprehensive words before taking his away. Igraine sleeping, the warlock informed the child shall be safe, but with some aspects being there with him at birth, and soon reminded the King of the deal. Uther nodded and the warlock vanished, using teleport. Few months later, Igraine gave birth to Arthur, and secretly gave the newborn to the warlock in secret. However unbeknowst to the King, Igraine passed away due to complications of the birth, which angered Uther. Taking a legion of knights, the King lead them into the forest where he realized the warlock was an dark jedi, who held the newborn Arthur. Ordering his men to attack, the dark jedi laid the baby onto a tree be fleeing, knights be hide him. Uther quickly got to Arthur, and ordered his men to return back to Caledonia. With Igraine passed away and how he remembered that she always wanted a child, vowed to protect Arthur at all cost. Early Childhood Arthur was educated at the Britannia's education capital, Central City and attained the Academy of Science & Technology, moving into its first school years. Taught in the first years, was soon revealed to be force-sensitive when he accidently shifted an billboard when he was getting bullied, almost making it fall onto another student, which he saved by using this newfound power to grab. Placing the billboard, he'd ran away from the Academy by which the Kel Dor Jedi Master Traa Yalrec. Yalrec informed the young Arthur on that fact he has a gifted, chosen by the Force to wield its power. While confused, Yalrec told him it'll be fine in that he's the son of Uther, the king of Britannia. The Jedi Master then contacted the Britannian Royal Guard, informing them that she must speak with the King, and soon revealed his heritage as the of Britannia. Yalrec would then take the young Arthur back to Caledonia to which along the way would push back attacking hostiles. At the front gates of Caledonia, the Caledonian Royal Guard would help the Jedi defend the young prince, sending out an squad of guards to escort the two inside. Once inside, Uther informed Arthur on who he is and his path laid out to him. The boy accepted in becoming an jedi, to which Yalrec would take him to her delta, taking off world, to which Arthur looked be hide him, the planet Albion. Once the Delta was attached to an hyperdrive docking ring, they'd entered hyperspace to the planet Coruscant to become an youngling. Jedi Apprentice Early Years Taken to the planet Coruscant, the capital of the Republic, was taken directly to the Jedi Temple. Upon entering, Arthur was in awe with the architecture, to which Yalrec showed him the way to Grand Master Yoda. Entering an room that were filled with youngling, he'd greeted Yoda with his homeworld's salute; left hand on the back and the right over his chest. Yoda chuckled and had Arthur to relax. Yalrec informed the Grand Master that Arthur is an child who's capable of becoming jedi. Yoda informed Arthur on the basics and duties of an jedi before instructing him to follow Yalrec to prepare for his training. Getting his own room in the Jedi Temple, did he fill it with books, and knowledge. Arthur seemed to have love in learning the history of the Order, and the planet itself. His table simply had documents pertaining to the Old Republic and the jedi during that era. Trained by Yoda, Arthur learnt the Jedi code; "There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force." Trusting the Force, trust in knowledge and serenity, Arthur while accepting the code's mantra, also became conflicted overtime. But thanks to Yoda's wisdom, did Arthur was able to progress overtime and became an padawan of Traa Yalrec despite being only 13. However, during his years where he was technically become of age to do , he would had already forged his own lightsaber with a Kyber Crystal that he had since he was born, and was skillful enough even attain the rank of Jedi Padawan. Similar with Anakin Skywalker not going through the , is the first jedi to not go through the Gathering to achieve padawan. First mission Arthur during his early years as the padawan of the Jedi Master Traa Yalrec, the jedi who brought Arthur into the Jedi Order. Being no older then 15, did he embarked for his first mission with Yalrec to the planetary system of Ikraak. The mission focused on an unidentified group of bandits that began to raid and capture citizens of nearby towns of Valrok, an small constituional region on the continent of Rok. Landing their ship, Arthur noted that Valrok was an region similar to Tatooine; almost entirely lawless and void of trust. However, Yalrec still believes this town can be brought from lawless to that of law and protection. Arthur then walked beside, and went to question the locals, finding more details on the attackers. An civilian referred as Peridot Kyanite walked up to the two, and quickly ushered them into his home. Peridot introduced himself, and laid down the details. The government in the region was taken over by an corrupt official known as "the Operator". The Operator was using the Valrok's citizens to mine something in the Valrok Highlands, an ancestral landscape said to been an Sith temple containing a Sith Holocron. Yalrec thanked the man before Peridot said that there's also an cult dedicated to the Sith by which he believed the Operator is an member. Arthur then asked how he knew of this information, but which Peridot told them he'd gained access to the government database and unlocked classified information for the firewalls was weak. Heading towards the Highlands, Yalrec told Arthur to prepare himself for they'll be in a firefight and thus experienced Arthur shall gain. Yalrec then told his padawan to stay close when they see the mining field. Getting closer, Yalrec would informed Arthur to stay so she can investigate further. However, Arthur became distracted by an unusual sensation before being captured by an cult member and taken away. As Yalrec got closer, she'd noticed Arthur being taken into the temple. Yalrec then got out of her hiding spot in her attempt to rescue her padawan, but took time as she deflected plasma bolts from the cult, which forced her hand to cut them down. Quickly running to the temple's entrance and entered to find her padawan. Yalrec was able to locate Arthur, by which she realied the Operator was the dark jedi referred as Warlock from before, and had Arthur on an altar, passed out. Yalrec ignited her lightsaber as soon the cult member began to fire onto her. Deflecting each and everyone, hitting their attacks and dying, the Operator ignited his lightsaber and the two clashed. Slowly awokened, Arthur laid up and saw his master battling the dark jedi. Wanting to help, Arthur noticed an second lightsaber on his belt, would use the Force to secretly get it off without the Warlock noticing. Quickly and swiftly did Arthur ignited the lightsaber, and sliced the Warlock's lower right arm that held the lightsaber. In pain, the Warlock kneeled by Yalrec and had them at his neck. Finding no reason to kill nor is it the jedi way, knocked out the dark jedi and despite the situation, thanks his padawan in helping. Mission over, Yalrec went to the alter and was able to secure an Sith holocron, and soon after checked on her padawan, and wandered why would the Warlock want him. Hoping to find the answers later, the Jedi Master was able to transport the dark jedi after contacting Mace Windu. Along the way, Yalrec also informed the Order of instablities on Ikraak, but would soon be resolved once the Ikraak senator is notified. Second Mission Arthur and his master was then tasked in invesitgating a incursion on the Republic star system known as Arcturus , and landing on the world of Arcturus IV. Upon landing on the planet's surface, in the world's capital of Ursa Major, were greeted by the Tenno of Arcturus, Takai Tenno. His jedi master would greet and back, and Arthur did the same, bowing in respect with his master. Thankful for their arrival, Takai informed them of a disturbance in the northern regions of the planet, near the capital. Strange lights, and noises can be heard overnight and Takai fears of pirates. Yalrec would quickly inform Takai that she and his padawan shall investigate and stop the disturbance, by which Takai thanked them before providing transport to the town of Arcturia, just outside the walls of Ursa Major. Arriving at the town, and exiting the vehicle, both Yalrec and Arthur sensed a odd disturbance from the a forest, to which were the direction were the Tenno said the disturbances originated. The jedi master then ordered his padawan to be on high a lert before entering the forest itself and to confront the disturber. As they traveled into the forest, Yalrec began to feel a presence of unorthodox nature, a entity that seem to shouldn't exist. Arthr asked his master what's wrong, who told him they're getting close to the disturbance. Personality & Traits Arthur was shown to be originally naive and clueless during his time at the Jedi Academy, but overtime became more calm and patient to a degree under the tutelage of Grand Master . Ascending to , he'd would seemlessly become more reckless, charging straight into the line of fire and headstrong towards hostiles. However, under various of Jedi Master such as , and , soon learn how to pace himself, thinking before act and having patience and utmost trust in the Force. Despite that, he has a conviction to protect any and all forms of life, including his own enemies if chatting is able. Arthur greatly despises using citizens as targets, always thinking of civilians lives above himself even the clones. That being said, Arthur has a bit distaste towards the clones, finding them an unnatural existence, something that shouldn't exist to begin with. However, he still shows respect to Clone NCOs and clone officers regardless of his personal view, as making enemies out of them wont help at all, and be more useful as a powerful ally. Skills & Abilities Equipment Behind the Scenes .|The Author}} From his possibly the most passionate Arthurian Legend enthusiast, the author named his character after , the central figure in the Arthurian Legends. Category:Gateway Gaming Category:Jedi Padawans